


Debts Paid

by AngstgremlinUchiha



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstgremlinUchiha/pseuds/AngstgremlinUchiha
Summary: A short drabble about what Uchiha Madara is owed when peace is the cost.





	Debts Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I stole this quote from Game of Thrones and had a deliciously evil idea behind it.

_Madara sat beside Izuna's body, crimson tears rolling down his pale cheeks. His gloved hands balled into fists atop his knees and he seethed with anger. Tobirama had done this; taken his brother from him. Tobirama had ruined any chances at peace and Madara felt darkness grow in his heart. It was like some wicked vine that curled around him and began to squeeze until he was sure he would stop breathing. "I'll hurt you for this…"_

He stood atop the cliff overlooking the village, his onyx eyes narrowed. He was deliberately waiting. He knew the albino would come; he would come because surely Hashirama had already informed him of Madara's plan to leave. He would come because this was finally his chance to end the unhinged Uchiha. And so, the unhinged Uchiha waited for him with his arms crossed over his chest and his wild mane blowing in the cool night breeze. 

"Madara," he was surprised, it wasn't Tobirama. It was Hashirama; it was a final attempt. "Please, don't do this." 

"Enough." Madara turned over his shoulder to look at Hashirama. The man looked pathetic, like a dog that had been kicked too many times but was still seeking solace in its master. He was still wearing those ridiculous Hokage robes, the hat hiding his long brown hair. Madara was almost glad he wasn't chosen as the fire to watch over the village; he wouldn't be caught dead in such ridiculous clothing. "Leave me." Madara waved his hand dismissively. 

"People will see your merits in time." Hashirama echoed the words he had spoken to Madara in front of the secret Uchiha Tablet. "Give them that time." The Hokage approached him, the two of them standing side by side where they had once sat side by side as children. It felt so different now, and despite the village built beneath them, it all felt so hopeless. "Madara," He raised a hand to his friend's shoulder. 

"I said enough." Madara violently shrugged it off. Hashirama sighed, hanging his head and shaking it lightly. He knew Madara was waiting for Tobirama and Hashirama knew his little brother would rise to meet the Uchiha. "Leave me, Hashirama." Madara could sense the albino now. Tobirama was waiting, biding his time for Hashirama to leave. The Hokage looked as if he were going to say something else but Madara turned at him, his sharingan swirling to life with a deadly crimson gaze. Hashirama snapped his eyes away. "Even you don't trust me." Madara sneered and Hashirama felt as if Madara had stabbed him through the gut. "Leave." He accentuated each syllable. 

Hashirama was gone, as quickly and easily as he had come. Madara was left alone in the darkness, the moon rising up behind him and casting a shadow of himself over the village. He felt the younger of the brother's finally come upon him. Madara turned to the albino, his sharingan still active. Tobirama would never make the mistake of looking directly into those eyes. Tobirama's crimson orbs landed on Madara's mouth, which spread out slowly into a wolfish grin that left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"You did this. When you took Izuna from me." Despite speaking of his beloved dead brother, Madara was smiling, and that unsettled Tobirama even more. 

"It was war, Madara." Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest, his armor clanking as he did so. He was smart to come armed like that. It was a line he had said over and over again to Madara and Hashirama. They had been at war. HE had spent all these years telling it to himself and his guilt as well. 

"I'll hurt you for it," That was nothing new and it caused Tobirama to roll his eyes. He felt Madara deactivate his sharingan then and without meaning to Tobirama snapped his eyes to meet those onyx orbs that belonged to the Uchiha. "A day will come when you think you are safe and you are happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth…" Tobirama's breath hitched in his throat. Madara's chakra was smothering him. The Uchiha's seething anger was like an ashen blanket but Tobirama couldn't move. He was caught in that gaze. "And then you will know the debt is paid." Madara's hands wove a familiar sign and smoke erupted from the spot he stood in. 

Tobirama brought up his arm to shield his eyes, jumping back out of the area of effect. The smog stung his sensitive eyes and he coughed as some of it invaded his lungs. When he was finally able to see again, Madara was simply gone. 

 

Madara panted as heavily as Hashirama, the both of them covered in bruises and sweat from the fight. Hashirama's left arm had been exposed. Both armor and clothing had been ripped off of it, and he was sure it was dislocated. Madara had faired a little better, though he had lost the set of armor he'd been wearing. 

"Don't make me kill you, Madara." Hashirama heaved, sweat rolling down from his temples. He gripped his katana tightly in his right hand. There was a small stream running between them. 

"You act as if you could." Madara had to take a gasping breath between each word. Both of them had been pushed to their limits in the fight. It had been so catastrophic that it had reshaped the land. Madara could feel Tobirama coming, coming with others. Hashirama required no backup, but his little brother would not leave him alone to the wolf. Madara was rushing at Hashirama then, he had little time left before Tobirama arrived with reinforcements. Their weapons clashed, Madara staving off the katana with his gunbai. He felt his kama slice across Hashirama's midsection. Madara inhaled sharply, letting his back face Hashirama as he bled out into that stream that had run between them. 

"Anija?!" Tobirama's cry was like music to Madara's ears. The albino dropped down from the tree line, rushing at the two men. Madara felt a cackle bubbling up in his chest. He didn't bother to turn around, Tobirama's cries told him everything. Hashirama had lost even the strength to speak and despite the green chakra emanating from Tobirama's hand, the wound wasn't closing. He snapped his eyes to Madara, holding his hand against Hashirama's midsection, as if mere pressure on the wound would save him now. "He would have never killed you!" Tobirama had tears rolling down his eyes. A shinobi did not feel, not when faced with an enemy, but he could not stop them. 

Madara turned around slowly, savoring the feeling of Tobirama's fluctuating chakra. Madara wasn't sure he had ever felt the albino in such distress. He continued to laugh, the sound of his laughter nearly drowning out Tobirama's choked sobs. "The debt has been paid." Madara's eyes were dark and held no humor, nor did his laugh. Tobirama felt his mouth go dry and he turned to press his forehead against Hashirama's, wailing for he knew this was his fault. 

 

_Hashirama sat behind the Hokage's desk, his hands pressed over his ears as he listened to Tobirama wail. The price for the village had been heavy, but one that Madara was owed._


End file.
